


A Lycan's Desire

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: The Mummy: The Animated Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Group Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Pack Bonding, Rimming, Scent Kink, Shower Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Just because they managed to separate Rick from the wolf didn't mean they took the wolf out of Rick, he still had all the powers of the Lycan but he had none of the weaknesses. With this new power he can do so much more, and in doing so he finds that he wants to give his son the gift as well after all who better to bear his children than his own son.
Relationships: Rick O'Connell/Alex O'Connell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	A Lycan's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place after episode 11 of season 1

“Alex, do you remember your vision? How the manacle brought back that spirit?” One Evie O'connell asked as she, her son, her brother, an elderly woman and a man were defending themselves against a group of wolves or rather a group of werewolves. Once more the O’connell family had managed to find themselves fighting against the supernatural, only this time it didn’t have anything to do with their mortal or rather immortal mummy enemy Imohotep. Instead they had run a foul of a group of wolves, and when managing to escape them Evie’s husband Rick O’connell had gotten scratched by one of them, at first they had thought nothing of it and simply thought the wolves had just been wild feral wolves. 

That was, until Rick started acting ...strange, he had more energy than before, he was stronger than before, and more importantly he had managed to finish a book before Evie could, something he never did because he hated reading. And as the sun began to set, it became clear what was wrong even more so when the O’connell clan watched as Rick transformed right in front of their eyes. With no other choice, they returned to the small town where they were confronted by the elderly woman who had tried to tell them about the werewolves. Now knowing the full story, the O’connell’s and their aids armed themselves with silver weapons to fight back against the other wolves as well as managing to find the item they needed to change Rick back to normal: wolves' vain. 

However, during the fight the plant was crushed and the moon was quickly rising and soon Rick would be a werewolf forever...at least he would have had Evie not reminded her son of his vision.

Holding up the Manacle of Osiris Alex called out loudly “I Call upon the Power of The Manacle, Bring back what has left this world,” a bright glow erupted from the bracelet engulfing all of the pack of wolves.

Slowly the pack started changing, becoming more humanoid as they shifted from four legs to two, before their snouts started shrinking and their fur started receding leaving five full grown men and 4 teens naked in the center of the town.

Yet, the teens were the least of what everyone was focusing on that being Rick or rather the new Rick. For one, the man’s body had changed going from a built man to a rather bulky bearish or rather wolfish body that included thick arms and legs, said arms and legs were covered in a thick coat of blonde fur and his hands and feet had changed as well as his feet as they both have claw like nails. A strong firm chest with a set of firm looking pecs and set of six-pack abs, muscular thighs and calves-also covered in fur, from his tail bone above a firm round bubble butt was a long blonde wolf tail, his hair had become slightly longer and more wild looking giving him a more feral look, and between his legs-his pants having been destroyed in his transformation-was a large sheath that his his modesty as his fur covered balls were the size of grapefruits. 

Alex blushed staring at his dad as the fur receded and showed the new muscular human form of Rick O’connell, his pecs the size of Alex’s head, and washboard abs, a tuft of blond hair between the pecs and a thick trail leading down to a soft 12 inch cock that looked to be about as thick as Alex’s arm, large nuts hung below it and the corded muscles of his arms and legs finished off the image of a true Alpha male.

**~Scene Break~**

While the problem hadn’t been resolved how they expected it, they weren’t completely upset with how things turned out. The villagers had been shocked at first, but were more than happy to have the ones they thought they lost back with them. Save for the four teens that is, as they had been teens whose families were long since past/moved on and had no where to go and according to them since Rick had been the Alpha as a wolf he was to be their leader-something that was rather surprising. Though not as surprising as when Imhotep and his lackie had shown up, and under the command of Rick the teens changed into their wolf forms and chased them out of the village alongside the villagers causing them to retreat. 

With that solved, the O’connell clan or at least Rick, Alex and his father’s new pack made their way back to their airship, while Evie had dragged Jonathan with her back to the abandoned church to see if they could find out anything about Rick’s new form. 

Alex was in the shower it had taken four showers to get the scent that covered him off so that he finally smelled like himself again, eyes closed and he worked the shampoo into his hair.

Unknown to Alex, something was watching him or rather was hungrily watching him as the eyes were gleaming and filled with a deep primal hunger as they got closer to him and got closer and began to enter the shower. “Hey Alex, you don't mind if we join ya right?” Came the voice of his father from right behind him. 

Jumping Alex spun around only to slip and fall forward ending up with his face buried in his father’s thick treasure trail before he slipped further down so that the massive cock was rubbing on his blushing face as he tried to get back on his feet.

“Whoa whoa, I know you're eager, but calm down Alex we’ve only just got in.” Chuckled Rick, his eyes gleaming while his hand came down on top of his head and his fingers tangled themselves into his hair while he smiled down at him. “Sides, you don't just have me to take care of.” He motioned to the other teens who’s cocks were rock hard. 

Looking like a deer caught in headlights Alex found the water being turned off as the last of the shampoo rinsed out of his hair before he was surrounded by five hard cocks of varying size and color.

Rick smiled pulling his son's head back, letting him get a look at his dick and pushed forward grinding it against his face letting him catch a whiff of his father’s natural scent and the feel of his slowly hardening dick against his face. “Come on Alex, I can practically smell the desire coming off you.” He smirked, pulling his head up and pressing it right against his crotch. “Get a nice whiff and then I’ll let you have a lick.”

Alex panicked in his head even as the musk made his head spin his own 5 inch cock rock hard between his legs, his voice stolen by the shock and arousal.

“That’s being a good boy Alex, deep breaths really get a nice scent of your daddy’s musk.” Even if Rick had a plan on showering, his natural musk would never be covered up. It was just that strong and from what he was seeing of Alex’s twitching 5-incher it was having the desired effect on his son. Giving a sharp whistle two of the boys moved and got down on their knees moving before and behind Alex one of them spreading his legs to lick and lap at his small cock as he reached back around grasping at his plump slightly bubble like cheeks apart as the other boy moved driving his face right between those cheeks and started lapping at his untouched, pretty pink hole. 

Alex moaned at the pleasure assaulting his body, each tongue working his flesh as hands groped him, his own hands gripping his dad’s hips as he nuzzled the slowly hardening flesh.

It wasn’t long before Rick’s dong was hard and throbbing against Alex’s face. The thick foot long schlong was throbbing and twitching as a thick slimy wad of his pre cum dribbled down from the tip and dripped down into Alex’s already soaked hair. “Look at that, my boys are getting along already.” Smiled Rick with his dick twitching at the sight. “I think that’s earned you a nice little treat.” He moved his hips, having his cock slap against Alex’s face as he pulled back and grabbed it at the base pointing it right at him, a thick dollop of pre hanging by a thread. “Come and get some.”

Gulping and with a twinge of hesitance Alex opened his mouth and slowly moved forward until his lips covered the leaking slit, his eyes glazed and face flush as he licked up the leaking pre.

The pre was thick, almost like syrup as it leaked from the tip into Alex’s mouth. It was thick, and tasted strange on his tongue, a sort of bitter, yet sweet taste. “That’s a good boy Alex, you got a sample of my musk now go on and get a taste and get me nice and wet while the other two get you ready.” The other two being the boys tending to Alex, the one who was sucking him off this one being a boy with a slim body and peachy skin. He has a small chest and slim arms and waist, and a head full of dark brown locks, his amber colored eyes were glowing with lust while he ran his tongue along the boy’s aching length and swirled it around the tip and over the top humming before closing his lips around it and gave a small suck. 

The second one behind Alex grabbed hold of his cheeks, keeping them apart while his own tongue lashed out against his hole and taint. The thick pink muscle dragging along from his hole down to his balls swirling them around and swiping at them with his tongue, this boy had a light lean figure and tan skin. He has a nice set of developing muscles though his arms and waist are still fairly slim, his chest is a bit broader than the one sucking Alex off and where as he had brown hair this one had black and his eyes were closed as he hungrily ate out the alpha’s son with gusto enjoying the taste of his virginal cherry. 

The other two moved to their alpha the mind of the wolfs now permanently ingrained in all four teens due to their time as wolves, one had tan skin, dirty blonde colored hair and freckles over his well built body he also had the second largest cock at 9 inches, he moved to Rick’s chest and started rubbing and sucking on the hard nipples. Whereas the final teen had pale skin and red hair betraying his irish heritage, his cock 7 inches as he knelt behind Rick and started rimming him.

“Good boy’s, all of you.” Smiled Rick, his hand that was still on Alex’s head while his other hand moved behind him ruffling the boy who was rimming his ass. He couldn’t help but give a wolfish smile, seeing his boys, his pack coming together so well to please him, their alpha. It had him growling, a growl in pleasure as he gave a small buck pushing more of his dick into Alex’s mouth feeding him more of his cock while also pushing back against the one who was rimming him. “Keep that up Alex, you’re getting me nice and ready for you.” The boy rimming Alex growled right into his ass, tongue pressing flat against his hole before feeling it relax enough for him to plunge it right into him and push it in deep.

Groaning Alex's body seized up as his cock pulsed, unloading down the throat, sucking him causing each of his limbs to twitch.

Watching his son blow his load, it made Rick smirk in pride as he pulled back chuckling while slowly pulling his drool and spit covered dick from Alex’s mouth with a loud wet, “pop” making his son whine as he leaned forward smearing his cheeks with the mixture of drool and pre. “Alright boys, get your new baby brother ready. I think it's time I make him apart of the pack fully and completely.” He instructed the boys. 

Alex yelped as he was moved four sets of hands lifting him up so he was laying on them his legs held to his chest and his twitching virgin pink hole on display for his dad, breathlessly Alex moaned out “Dad,” his eyes still glazed, head spinning and his entire body flushed.

“Are you ready Alex?” Growled Rick, his eyes gleaming as he looked at his son, his boy, his future member of his pack-and to his more wild side future holder of his young-he licked his lips placing his hands on either side of Alex’s head and positioned his hard aching length right at his virgin hole. “Are you ready to take me? To take your daddy’s cock? An Alpha’s cock?” He smirked as he rubbed and teased the hole as he heard his son gulp and saw his cock twitch. “I’ll take that as a yes.” he smiled before plunging his thick dick into his ass groaning as he felt Alex’s virgin hole clenching around his pulsing cock not that he gave him much time to adjust as he was all but shoving his dick into him at once not stopping till he was balls deep inside of them and Alex could feel his dad’s sack pulsing against his ass cheeks.

With a scream Alex shot his second load coating his father and his own stomachs in specks of white cum, his hole clenching tightly on the massive cock sitting balls deep in him.

“So. Fucking. Tight.” Growled Rick snarling as his hips gave a small buck making his cock thrash around inside of Alex’s tight channel, there wasn’t a moment of pause, there wasn’t even a warning as Rick pulled his cock out from his ass with a huff as only the head was left inside of him. “Just means more fun for me!” he drove his cock back in and drove it in hard, as he rolled his hips against his son enjoying how he clenched around him his tight hole massaging his length as he started effortlessly pounding into him. Though Alex wasn’t left alone as the other four boys were all presenting their hard lengths to him, two at his face and two at his hands. “Come on Alex, show your brothers some love.” 

Alex moaned loudly as the shift caused all his weight to be supported by the cock spearing him leaning his head back he opened his mouth while his hands gripped the cocks closest to them and started stroking them. Alex’s senses were burning, or rather they felt like liquid ecstasy was being poured onto them as he felt himself drawing in pleasure, his entire form shaking as he licked and sucked on either cock that was closest to his mouth and his hands grasping the two in his palms and jerked them off. 

He could feel his father pulling out and re-entering him, the thick pulsing shaft searching his walls and the sensation of being filled with pure euphoric feeling was absolute heaven. He swore he could feel his father’s heart beat through his cock as it pulsed and twitched, the rolling of his hips shifting the cock around inside of him and to Rick’s pleasure he watched his son roll his hips back in turn to gain more pleasure. The pleasure was building for all of them slowly taking root in their minds and infecting them, the shower being filled with a symphony of moans, groans, grunts, whines, gasp, and what sounded like barks of pleasure. Growls of aggressive pleasure rose through the air, Alex’s cock was twitching having already came twice and he was feeling like he could/was going to cum a third time. 

As inside of him, his father’s dick was weeping with thick, stick ropes of pre that were spraying all over his inner walls. If Alex could see himself, he would see his hair was wet with small strands of his father’s thick pre, his face flushed and coated in a mix of drool, and precum, his mouth open in a permanent O-shape to take either cock in his mouth as he turned his head from side to side, hands working two cocks while his ass was stuffed with his father’s thick tool, his ass clenching tightly around his dick, ass fluttering around it as Rick’s cock flexed and twitched inside of him his thrust growing faster and harder with each passing moment. 

Alex sucked and worked the four cocks surrounding him as best he could ending up with his lips stretched tight and to the point of pain as both cocks frotted each other inside his mouth. His hands speeding up on the presoaked shafts they gripped.

Rick growled snarling as he leaned over Alex burying his face into his neck and started licking and sucking on the junction between his shoulder and head, his fangs teasing the flesh as he didn’t bite him at least not yet, as around them the other boys gave howls of pleasure unable to hold back and they came. One by one, from their cocks spurts of seed shot either on to Alex’s hands and arms, or in his mouth, or on his face coating his upper body in a thick shower of white teen boy spunk. Rick himself was not that far behind, as he growled as he sank his fangs into Alex’s shoulder tearing into the skin as the tang of his sons’ blood filled his mouth. As he bit him it was too much for him, and he came hard. His cock pulsing as he unloaded his payload into Alex, a gushing geyser of pure thick hot seed spilling right into his ass, he was gushing heavily into his son his balls twitched and pulsed forcing out huge hot masses of thick cum through the tight channel so much so that it seemed almost endless.

One load filled his ass, the second load pushed it deeper and more and more kept coming pushing in more and filling him so much that Alex swore he felt his stomach being filled and when he managed to look down he was shocked to see that his stomach was in fact beginning to be filled his once flat stomach soon gaining a small cum gut as his stomach began expanding more and more until his stomach was swollen making him look almost as if he had been knocked up and was ready to pop. Pulling back from Alex’s neck, he smiled down at him a bloody smile as he saw his stomach and the mark on his neck. “Now, you are truly a part of the pack Alex, our precious new pack member.” 


End file.
